


Why Don't You Do Right?

by Kye_Kreole



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, M/M, Olivarry Week 2019, Rich!Oliver, Singer!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: It's the height of Prohibition and Oliver really shouldn't be here.But damn it was so worth it.





	Why Don't You Do Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired heavily by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cu7JVbdYYnM).

Oliver takes a seat in the dark speakeasy. The cellar is drafty but the other bodies keep the dark space warm. The oil lamps give the space a gold hue and the jazz band keeps mellow energy.

He’d been told about the underground club from Tommy. He’d promised that it'd be worth the risk of arrest, but he doesn’t plan to buy any drinks, just in case. In any case, he’s not here for the illegal alcohol. He’s here for the entertainment.

Tommy had explained (in great explicit detail) how he’d met what he’d described as his beautiful Black Canary. Oliver hadn’t wanted to take the risk but Tommy had convinced him he needed to relax.

So here he is sitting in an illegal underground speakeasy, hoping to get a distraction for a few hours. There are a few sharply dressed men trying to hide their faces under their fedoras, but most of the patrons are women enjoying the night of freedom. 

The band finishes their song and polite applause echoes against the stone.

“Thank you,” the pianist says after the patrons quiet down. “And now for your evening’s pleasure, please welcome back to our stage, Scarlet.”

The applause is cacophonous through the cellar. The stage lights dim and the curtains part as a slim figure in a bright red suit steps out.

The air is tense as the band and audience wait for the singer’s cue. Even the workers and the lights seem to be on edge. Then he starts singing

_**You had plenty money 1922** _

**_You let other people make a fool of you_ **

**_Why don’t you do right, like some other men do?_ **

The lights brighten and reveal the singer. Brown hair coiffed perfectly out of his face, long and lean body accentuated by the perfectly fit red suit and a sequined vest underneath. Where a white shirt would be is smooth creamy skin and a bow tie around his neck.

**_Get out of here and get me some money too._ **

He steps off the stage and walks to a table of women who all have lovestruck expressions. As he sings, he slowly unbuttons the vest revealing more smooth skin that covers the defined muscles. Oliver can’t help but watch every inch comes into view.

**_You’re sitting there wondering what it’s all about_ **

**_You ain’t got no money, they will put you out_ **

Scarlet leans forward over the women’s table with a sultry smile. Oliver’s pants feel tighter from the look and it isn’t even directed at him.

**_Why don’t you do right, like some other gals do?_ **

**_Get out of here, I’ve got some money for you._ **

Scarlet straightens and moves to the bar. He leans over and smiles at the bartend. A dark-skinned woman who smiles exasperatedly.

**_If you had prepared twenty years ago_ **

**_You wouldn’t be a-wanderin’ out from door to door_ **

**_Why don’t you do right, like some other gals do?_ **

The bartend places a drink on the bar and he tips it back, swallowing it all in one gulp.

**_Get out of here, I’ve got some money for you._ **

Scarlet steps away from the bar and looks around the room. His gaze falls on Oliver and he smirks. Stepping forward, he pulls the jacket off, exposing long arms corded in lean muscle. Oliver’s breath hitches and he can’t look away from the skin glowing in the soft light. Scarlet stands over him, his eyes looking over Oliver with a hungry gaze. He raises an eyebrow like in a challenge.

**_I fell for your jivin’ and I took you in_ **

**_Now all you got to offer me’s a drink of gin_ **

**_Why don’t you do right like some other men do?_ **

Oliver takes the challenge. He reaches into his suit and pulls out the clip of bills he has. Scarlet doesn’t notice though. He’s already turned to the stage, jacket tossed over his bare shoulder, and continues singing.

**_Get out of here and get me some money too._ **

Oliver grabs his free hand and Scarlet turns back to him, an expression of fear and curiosity coloring his face. Oliver holds up a few bills with his index and middle finger and raises an eyebrow in a challenge. 

Scarlet smirks and continues singing.

**_Why don’t you do right like some other men do?_ **

He delicately takes the bills from Oliver and slips from his loose grasp. He walks back up to the stage

**_Like some other men..._ **

He turns and looks directly into Oliver’s eyes.

**_...Do?_ **

The lights dim and the applause is cacophonous again. Oliver joins, keeping an eye on Scarlet’s lean silhouette as he slips from the stage. 

Oliver stands and walks to the bar.

“Vodka,” he says.

“That was a bold move there,” the bartender says, pouring his glass. “I don’t think I’ve seen anyone actually ‘do right’ like that.”

“I don’t say no to a challenge,” Oliver says, taking a sip of his drink.

“And he appreciated that,” a voice behind him says.

Oliver turns to see a man with tan skin and long black hair. 

“What do you mean?” Oliver asks.

“Scarlet has a private room in the Star Hotel across the street,” the man says, “and he’d very much like to meet you there tonight.”

Oliver’s breath catches. He sees the smooth skin flash in his mind accompanied by the burning desire to touch, to taste.

“Really?” he asks trying and failing to sound casual.

The man smirks and rolls his eyes.

“Room 632,” he says. “Knock first.”

The man leaves and Oliver watches in shock.

“You shouldn’t keep him waiting,” the bartender says. Oliver turns to look at her. “He’s not a patient person.”

Oliver snaps out of his daze and swallows the rest of his drink. He places some bills on the counter and quickly stands. He thinks he hears the bartender chuckle but he doesn’t care. He rushes out and up the stairs.

He sees the Star Hotel across the street. A surprisingly high-class establishment considering the street it resides on. He pauses to catch his breath and slow his pace.

“Don’t seem too eager,” he tells himself. 

He walks through the front door and passes the front desk without a second glance. He climbs the stairs and rushes down the hall until he stops in front of 632.

He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

“It’s unlocked,” a baritone voice calls. 

Oliver slips inside and closes the door. He looks around the small but well furnished room, the most prominent part being the bed. Maroon sheets cast in the soft gold light create an ambience of warm and inviting. The balcony doors are open and Oliver sees Scarlet standing outside dressed in a long red robe that sways in the night breeze. 

Oliver cautiously steps out onto the balcony, watching the man.

“I have to say,” Scarlet says not turning around, “that was an impressive move back there. Usually women are the only ones to even try to give me money and never during the song.”

“I don’t say no to a challenge,” Oliver says. He steps around to stand next to Scarlet, looking over the night. “Especially when it comes from such an attractive challenger.”

Scarlet smiles turns to look at him. Oliver studies him as the light casts shadows on his face, making him look sharper, stronger. His gaze wanders down to see the robe is open and shows off that smooth skin. Soft pants ride low on his hips accentuating the lines that disappear under them.

“I don’t normally do this,” Scarlet admits with a whisper.

“Neither do I,” Oliver says. He lifts a hand gently stroke Scarlet’s face.

Scarlet closes his eyes and leans into the touch. 

“This doesn’t have to be the only time,” Oliver says in a hushed tone.

Scarlet opens his eyes in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“I have more money than I know what to do with,” Oliver admits, “and I’d love to have someone to spend it on.”

Scarlet gets an incredulous look on his face. 

“Are you offering to be my sugar daddy?”

“Would you accept if I was?”

Scarlet squints at him and Oliver keeps his face smooth, open. Scarlet must like what he sees.

“What’s your name?” he asks.

“Oliver Queen.”

Scarlet’s eyes widen in recognition. Oliver drops his hand and steps away.

“I understand if you don’t want to,” he says turning to the room.

A hand stops him and he turns to see Scarlet looking at him in wonder.

“Oliver Queen wants to be my sugar daddy?”

Oliver nods and steps closer to him. “If that’s what you want.”

“Oh I want,” Scarlet says, then grabs Oliver’s lapels and pulls him close, backing up until he’s against the balcony railing.

His soft lips press urgently on Oliver’s and he returns the urgency, grabbing the railing and pressing closer to Scarlet.

“What’s your name?” Oliver gasps out between kisses. He moves to kiss along his jaw and down his neck

“Barry,” he answers, head tilting back. “Barry Allen.”

“Well, Barry,” Oliver hums, breathing along his collarbones, “there’s a perfectly good bed in there that needs to be used, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Absolutely,” Barry moans.

Oliver wraps his arms around Barry’s waist and lifts him up, allowing him to wrap his legs around Oliver’s waist. 

Oliver can’t help the laugh that escapes and Barry joins him, wrapping his arms around Oliver’s neck. 

“Show me what a sugar daddy’s good for, Mr. Queen.”

“With pleasure.”


End file.
